


[podfic] Strongest Stars

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, Crossover, Gen, Having Faith, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jedha, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Rogue One, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways. A few quiet moments in the dark create a touchstone spanning across three generations, two orthodoxies, a war, time, space, and the galaxy. A maverick meets a visionary and listens for a song.





	[podfic] Strongest Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strongest Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971606) by [Elfpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/pseuds/Elfpen). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/k8qcdxt25s0mnxs/SWPT-RO%20Strongest%20Stars.mp3?dl=0) (31.4 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:34:07

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Elfpen for giving me permission to podfic waaaay back when on Tumblr. I absolutely loved the idea of these two groups meeting.


End file.
